narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Fū
Beaver Badger? I'm on youtube looking at Bijuu videos and they are saying the seven tailed is a Beave Badger? Where is all this coming from??? :From thier own imagination. Jacce | Talk 05:49, 7 April 2009 (UTC) That there is a fine piece of fan crack made up by one particularly imaginative fangirl. Erm...Gender Thats a male, not a female. She doesn't even have breasts, whats wrong with you? :Last time I checked lack of breasts in anime or manga was an extremely poor signal for saying someone was a guy. Last time I checked in part I even Sakura had no distinction drawn for breasts. Flat, or not distinctly drawn, it's no signal that someone is a guy. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) May 6, 2009 @ 19:11 (UTC) ::Erm, sakura does have breasts and mentioned in many filler. And why does that auctomatically make him a girl? HE has NO hips, NO breasts, heck there are male characters with longer hair than that. Dude, 'I' was the one who said that Itachi is probably a good guy making a villain out of himself for the sake of Konoha, and was I right? Yes. I was the one who guessed that Zuko would have a prodigy younger sister, and I was right. Obviously I am right here too, but I don't even see why this is up for debate when that is clearly a boy. L2see. :::If this is going to be debated, then we're just marking this off as unknown as it should be. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) May 7, 2009 @ 19:36 (UTC) ::::*Cough* *Cough* I think this Jinchuriki is a female. While lacking breasts (which despite what some want to believe, is NOT a viable indicator if someone is male or female), she has noticeable female hips (as seen in the Jinchuriki collage picture. Regardless is regardless, I removed the gender identifiers until we get it figured out.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 19:53, 7 May 2009 (UTC) ::::: I don't know what TheUltimate is talking about. What hips? HIS hips are less noticable than Sasukes, so I guess he is actually a she all along too huh? You're thinking of THIGHS, not hips. ::::::I'm Goin with the ultimate....it clearly looks like a girl....but u cant say with anime..just look at Haku!!!...but if i had to guess...i'd say girl...mite as well wait for mre info to be out on this before decidin...i hardly think votes count in this one..AlienGamer | Talk 18:03, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :First of all, I agree with Dantman. If there is confusion about this jinchūriki's gender, it should be marked as unknown. :That said, I'd like to point out two things. :# The jinchūriki has no noticeable breasts. Not even the slightest curve can be seen in the jinchūriki's shirt. :# The jinchūriki's waist and hips are drawn the same as Sai's. :--ShounenSuki (talk | ) 19:16, 16 May 2009 (UTC) ::To be fair, The picture is from the front and the arms are blocking the important parts. Also, You can't tell Part 2 Tenten and Sakura have breast from the front either. So you can't really judge on that. Rikudou Latios (talk) 01:10, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :::You can see enough of the jinchūriki's chest to tell there's no curvature. About Tenten and Sakura... at least with Sakura, you can easily tell the curves of her breasts in colour pictures, even in part 1. Her hips and waist are clearly female, even in black-and-white pictures. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 06:36, 25 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Honestly, I think the Jinchuriki is a girl. One) We don't know the Jinchuriki's age, so it could be possible that their body isn't at the age where it shows changes. I know what you are going to say, that the Jinchuriki looks like they is at least Naruto's age and SHOULD show some female traits, but I have learned in my life that girls sometimes look older than they actually are, or sometimes reverse. And I have seen 15 year old girls that don't have much "female traits" as you people put it. Two) This could be a possible effect of being a Jinchuriki for the Seven-Tails. >> There have been stranger things, I mean Nagato just took a page out of Dragon Ball and revived a whole bunch of damn people! Three) Some other reason that we don't know about. While I do think this, I am willing to sit and wait until they tell what gender the Jinchuriki is, so those of you who are arguing that the Jinchuriki is a guy, PLEASE just wait until more information on them is released and we finally know what gender the Jinchuriki is.--Juubi no Ryuu (talk) 01:46, 30 May 2009 (UTC) :::::I still can't see why you say there's no curvature. Both arms are blocking any view of the sides. But I guess it would make sense to just wait til either the Artbook or the 4th databook come out. Rikudou Latios (talk) 21:54, 30 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::Breasts curve in the middle of the chest as well. If the jinchūriki had breasts, there would have been clear curves and shadow in the middle of her chest showing the shape of her breasts. There is none. Not even the slightest hint of shadow or curves. Combining this and the fact that the jinchūriki's hips and waist are drawn the same as Sai's brings me to the conclusion that the jinchūriki is male. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 01:18, 31 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::: Last time I checked, there are girls who are very flat chested. Also, the facial curve seems feminene enough. --User:Hanapache 9:33, 30,May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::And since this discussion has absolutely no point, it ends now. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) May 31, 2009 @ 17:34 (UTC) Err, I have a picture of the seven tailed demon. Is there a page for the demon so I can put it up there?-- (talk) 22:52, 27 June 2009 (UTC) ^^That was me by the way. I don't think boys wear skirts that short. So I think it's a girl.--Inferuno Ryuu (talk) 23:15, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Helllooo!?! Karui has no boobage....but she's still a girl!! >_< Yeah, uh, It's a girl, the 2nd artbook had a picture of 'him' wearing a damned skirt and a very female pose, and it just plain looks like a girl. Not all chicks have giant Tsunade size, -- (talk) 23:44, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, uh, if you hadn't noticed, this discussion was closed long before the artbook had come out. Even so, the artbook you are using to prove Fū's gender also notes that Kishimoto himself hasn't even made up his mind about it. Although she's considered a girl for now, she could just as easily be a boy next time. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 00:11, 13 July 2009 (UTC) ::It's a girl, both Karui and Karin have no breasts, 'he' is wearing a skirt, and has a very female pose in the 2nd data book. It's a girl. And we can't really bring up the 'Haku looks like a girl' topic because Haku was SUPPOSED to look like a girl, and Deidara's gender was confused because of a typo, :::Thank you for your input, but this issue was already resolved. The second artbook literally states Fū is a girl, at least for the time being. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 00:45, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::Actually it states that all Kishimoto was sure about is Fū's gender, it's everything else that he (at the time) isn't sure about (talk) 00:34, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::::That's Viz's translation. ''~SnapperT '' 00:39, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::::: And they're translation's shouldn't be used? Viz's Translation's have been proven to be much more accurate to Author's true meanings then fan translation's(Bleach anyone? Soul Reaper vs Death God? Might Guy vs Maito Gai?) (talk) 00:48, April 8, 2011 (UTC) :::::::I'm already aware that Viz is better than your run-of-the-mill scanlation. However, they can still omit or gloss over things. For example, they cut out the mention of a third Mangekyo user in chapter 225. ''~SnapperT '' 01:04, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::True enough but IMHO it would make more sense that Kishimoto wouldn't be sure about the finer details of the character then he would if they were male or female. That's why I have to give Viz the upper hand in this situation. (talk) 01:32, April 8, 2011 (UTC) :As much as I respect Viz's translations, if they stated that Kishimoto-sensei was actually sure about Fū's gender, they made a mistake. The second artbook literally states that . The use of the word indicates that Kishimoto-sensei still hasn't truly decided on her gender yet and it could change at any given time. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 14:07, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ::This is the exact quote from the Artbook: "The basic concept of the Seven Tails is a bug. I made the exoskeleton of the bug look more like armor and made the wings part of its tail. The Jinchuriki is a girl, but other then that, I haven't really decided on anything about her.(LOL)" Now forgive me but I'm more willing to believe that Kishi knows the Gender of a character he made then not. (talk) 00:03, April 9, 2011 (UTC) :::We're more inclined to believe Shounensiki over you..sorry that's just how it is. Anyway, take a good look at the character and tell me what defines her as a girl from her appearance, please also take into consideration how characters are drawn on a whole. Gender from close inspection is ambiguous at best.--Cerez™☺ 00:09, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::Guys, if you did not realize she is smiling, cheerful, "bouncing", and has a clip on hair, hellooooo! Maybe she has no breasts because it is still too young, or have changes in hormones ... It uses a short skirt and sleeveless shirt and has belly out and you can see is that a woman's belly (no comments for Sai) ... A girl, of course ... :::::Accessories isn't a good enough differential. Men can be smiling, cheerful, "bouncing". It's not a skirt, it's an apron, Neji wears one as well. Sai and Shin had their "bellies out" I'm assuming you mean a lack of pronounced abdominal muscles yes O.o Kishimoto isn't too big on drawing abs or nipples if I remember correctly, hence why you consider it a woman's belly--Cerez365™ 23:58, September 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::::XD I forgot the muscles, but Sakura let that go, right? So, you think "it" is a girl?? And I forgive about skirts ... and "belly"(it's a woman belly) ... and ... My OC uses a skirt like Neji 's and fishnets too ...But, of course, literally, quantum-physically(I created this word...Erm, my country created(not a official word), physically, bodily speaking, it is a girl ... XD. I'll draw and put my OC in my images ok??(sorry for being slow to respond)(sorry, I don't know how to write in the Talk pages, but I made all letters of this, I and Google Translate) (talk) 16:40, October 11, 2011 (UTC)Konohagakureshinobi 13:37, Otober 11, 2011 (UTC-3) Name He\She's name is Fuu. gohanRULEZ (talk) 09:59, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :Take a good look at our naming policy. You're citing the difference between wapūro romaji and hepburn romaji. We use hepburn here, thus the name is "Fū". ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Jul 5, 2009 @ 06:40 (UTC) Hey... Why does this page redirect from the discussion page about the other Fu? From the Anbu? --Hasofcd (talk) 19:58, December 10, 2009 (UTC) The internal link wasn't associated properly.Chase Network (talk) 03:18, May 22, 2010 (UTC) another twist... the meeting between taka and akatski hadn't changed except,in the anime,i belive madara said they had tailed beasts 1-6,did that mean they have another filler 4 the 7th tailed beast or what's going on? and did they go back in time,since the 6-tails is alive right now????? Kisame said they were missing 3 beasts in the anime, the Six-Tails, the Eight-Tails, and the Nine-Tails, in the manga they were only missing 2. Once this arc is done and the Six-Tails is captured it will follow the manga again.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 23:35, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Dead or Alive? I just want closure on this. Is Fu dead or alive? Dead. Omnibender - Talk - 23:23, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Hmm. I've been looking over some pages concerning the tailed beasts and I saw on the 'Sealing Jutsu: Nine Phantom Dragons' page that the beasts had to be sealed in order. Utakata is still active, which implies that Fu is still alive.--WikiShark (talk) 23:30, February 13, 2010 (UTC) The only order they said is that the Nine Tails has to be sealed last. Because its power is so great, if it were to be sealed before, that statue would break. It would seem that the more beasts sealed, the more stable/powerful/resistant the statue becomes. Plus, in the anime they already said there were three beasts left, those being Six, Eight and Nine Tails, meaning Utakata, Killer B and Naruto are still around. Omnibender - Talk - 23:39, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :That's correct, from what I can gather the sealing order is (5 or 7), 1, 2, (4 or 3), 6, 8, 9 with the numbers in brackets either switching order depending on manga or anime or weren't shown. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 00:10, February 14, 2010 (UTC) ::And in the manga, Three Tails is sealed before Two Tails, Four Tails is the seventh beast to be sealed. Omnibender - Talk - 00:49, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :That's the only inconsistency I dislike. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 01:01, February 14, 2010 (UTC) so then if there atleast tryin 2 reveal one of them,shouldnt they say how/when(atleast) 5 and 7 were sealed,sense it'd only b fair 2 the fans 4 one... :In the manga, either 5 and6, 6 and 7, or 5 and 7 were sealed first, followed by 1. Then, while Naruto was busy hunting for Sasuke, they sealed either 5,6, or 7, depending on who was left. Then, 3 and 2 were sealed, followed by 4. Now, only 8 and 9 are left. :In the anime, it is the same, except that 6 will be sealed after 4. Hope this clears up all confusion.--Enoki911 (talk) 06:30, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ::In the manga, 5, 6 & 7 was sealed before 1, then they sealed 3 and 2, then 4, then they started chase 8 and 9. Jacce | Talk 06:41, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Only two eyes were open before Gaara so only two were sealed before him. Unless the manga contradicts something in the Anime it's true. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 15:37, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Order of Captured Jinchuuriki According to Deidara they already captured 2 jinchuuriki and the third was Gaara. So gaara is catpured then three tails then Yugito (Two-Tails) then Roshi (Four Tails) then Utakata (Six-Tails) and so when Madara mentions that Killer Bee and naruto are the only ones left that makes seven so Fu and han were the first two Jinchuuriki to be captured. Deidara also said that the first two loathed humanity so Fu and Han must have hated humanity so should that be added onto their respective pages? :They were the first just in the anime. In the manga, one was captured after Shukaku and before Two and Three Tails. We don't know those where. It's impossible to determine exactly who was captured and when. Omnibender - Talk - 01:17, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Personality Should she have a personality section? By making Utakata the most recently caught jinchūriki, Fū would be one of the jinchūriki mentioned by Deidara, the ones who loathed humanity. We added it to Han's article, so this one should also have it. Omnibender - Talk - 20:17, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :There should be an "in the anime" qualifier. ''~SnapperT '' 20:19, June 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Sure. But a sysop will have to do it, page is protected. Omnibender - Talk - 20:40, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :Will you please put reference on it? Which episode? KazeKitsune (talk) 03:35, June 14, 2010 (UTC) ::It's really an indirect statement. Deidara says that Akatsuki's first two jinchuriki were bundles of joy, and in the anime Han and Fu would need to be said jinchuriki. ''~SnapperT '' 19:25, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Possibly a Tranny? To be honest I belive Fuu is a tranny. I mean the depictions of transsexuals and cross-dressers in japan is different from the western view. She/he obviosly has a man body, but has a woman's face and clothing. :Her body could easily go either way and Kishimoto-sensei actually stated he was uncertain of her gender himself, making her female for the time being. She's probably supposed to be somewhat ambiguous. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 18:41, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :: He/She might be his way of cashing in the whole Crona from Soul Eater thing. --The Great and Grand Count Mall!(Bow down before me!) 20:44, July 8, 2011 (UTC) A note on Fuu I think we should note she is the only jinchuuriki that Kishi has given no information on combat skills :Only to have to remove it again as soon as Kishimoto-sensei does show her abilities? —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 22:10, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Picture Why is there no picture of her in her infobox when the anime has come out with a pic of her?Fishboy144 (talk) 19:35, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :Don't worry about it. There's a "debate" going on about pictures right now. The manga picture will likely be put back up there shortly.Ryne 91 (talk) 19:38, March 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Lock page was locked for debate apparently. --Cerez™☺ 19:38, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Rinnegan and Sharingan Shall we add these to the abilities of the jinchuuriki that recieved them? :No it's part of Madara's power. They're just like mindless robots. --Ilnaruto me 20:16, June 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Though the mindless part depends on how Kabuto bound their souls. Omnibender - Talk - 23:31, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Mindless has not been prooven. Also its still available to them because they physically have the eye Relevant? Hey, I just wanted to ask about this: http://www.narutobase.net/manga/Naruto/313/16 After capturing Yugito, Kakuzu pulls out a map and says "We were assigned to capture one more..." Since he'd just dealt with a Jinchuuriki, and there are four crosses on the map, does that suggest that he was talking about three other Jinchuuriki they had captured? Perhaps the three we don't know about - Fu, Han and Utakata? I don't think he's talking about his own targets, since he says "we were assigned", whereas his bounty hunting was his own little side quest that he hadn't been assigned to do. Just wondering if anyone else felt it might be relevant. (talk) 17:25, September 8, 2011 (UTC) I think not, I believe Jinchuuriki's List goes like this: Gaara was captured by Deidara and Sasori. Yugito was captured by Hidan and Kakuzu. Sanbi was no Jinchuuriki and was captured by Deidara and Tobi. Roshi was captured by Itachi and Kisame. Han was captured by Zetsu. Utakata was captured by Pain and Konan. Fu was captured by Orochimaru and Sasori. Killer Bee and Naruto are still free. I think it is. Samemaru (talk) 18:37, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Samemaru, you're taking information from the Portuguese Wikipedia. Don't. Omnibender - Talk - 22:37, September 8, 2011 (UTC) So, with Sasmemaru's info disproven, does that mean we can say the implications of that page are that Kakuzu and Hidan had picked up the three unknown Jinchuuriki? It's certainly what the page seemed like it was confirming to me. If I don't get anyone giving a valid reason why it's not possible those three are referring to the three Jinchuuriki, I'm gonna add something to their articles. (talk) 23:03, September 10, 2011 (UTC) I don't think these crosses mean jinchūriki specifically, at least not now. Those are the Land of Frost, Land of Hot Water, and the Land of Sound, none of which have jinchūriki. The one possible explanation for those is that these are the locations of the jinchūriki, as if they were away on missions or something similar. Omnibender - Talk - 23:10, September 10, 2011 (UTC) It's not so impossible they were out on missions, and as I pointed out - Kakuzu says "we were assigned to capture one more", and this is moments after they took down Yugito. As far as I know the only things Akatsuki members are "assigned to capture" are Jinchuuriki, which would suggest the crosses are in fact previous Jinchuuriki, with one of the crosses denoting Yugito's location upon her capture. He also makes reference of going to the Land of Fire - Naruto's location. Everything points to the idea that he was referring to the Jinchuuriki. (talk) 23:50, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :The crosses could easily mean either the places where Kakuzu and Hidan had already looked, or the locations of the captured jinchūriki, regardless of who captured them. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 23:59, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ::He didn't just cross out the entire parts of shoreline, he crossed out four precise areas. He didn't cross out the large strip of land between the lowermost cross and the middle cross, suggesting that the crosses do imply specific locations as opposed to a random travel timeline - in fact, according to this wiki's map, that whole long bit is one country, making it redundant to put two crosses in it if they were just denoting which countries they'd gone through. Also, if it denoted all the captured Jinchuuriki without reference to who captured them, it would also include a cross in Sunagakure, but as far as we can see it does not. (talk) 00:06, September 11, 2011 (UTC) :::The crosses could just specify which general areas they had already searched, or they could be specific locations that they had some intelligence on and that could possibly hold a jinchūriki. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 00:54, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::The way Kakuzu spoke about it suggested that they'd already captured some, and were moving to the next capture. But if we know that there's a possibility that they were captured in one of those three countries, I think we should add it to the articles. It's incorrect to say we have no clues as to where they were captured, now that we know Kakuzu and Hidan were assigned to capture a couple of Jinchuuriki and that they found enough reason to stick crosses in four locations, after Yugito was captured, which coincides with the three missing Jinchuuriki and Yugito herself. Also, if they were there then it proves not all Jinchuuriki were captured near their villages, as Yugito wasn't even in the land of lightning when she was captured. Kakuzu also pulled the map out after Yugito went down - if it was simply a map denoting locations of interest there would've been no reason to pull it out, since he then said they were headed to the land of fire, which was unmarked as far as we could see - that suggests he got it out to add another cross to it, as he'd have no reason to pull it out otherwise. And again, if it was just marking the countries they'd searched they wouldn't have put two crosses in the same country. (talk) 01:18, September 11, 2011 (UTC) I beileve that Kakuzu captured Fu, since orochimaru was not part of akatsuki since during the chunin exams arc he was part of the sound. Anybody disagree or agree? They never showed where Yugito was captured I think. Again, all this is highly speculative, so it shouldn't be listed anywhere. And nothing suggests Kakuzu captured Fū. Omnibender - Talk - 04:01, September 11, 2011 (UTC) It's not really that speculative. I mean, it'd make complete sense and it's heavily implied he's talking about the previous Jinchuuriki. Else he'd have no reason to pull out the map, say "we were assigned" and all that good stuff. But, I guess if you don't wanna add it yet that's fine. I, personally, think this clears quite a bit up but it's just a page that got overlooked. Igaram (talk) 14:20, September 11, 2011 (UTC) :The duo also did bounties for money to help fill the Akatsuki coffers. So capturing other people may simply be for-hire work. ZeroSD (talk) 21:08, September 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Both of the things you bring here are nothing less than speculations. If these were Jinchuuriki, why there wasnt added a cross in Sunagakure, as Gaara/Ichibi was already taken by that time? Also, why would Yugito be captured in different country, when she evidently set a trap for them? She was expecting them, and it must have been somewhere where she knew it well. And sewers are especially a place which you must know well to set a trap in. But as said, Yugito's location of capture is not known, so mine is also speculation, like yours. ::Another thing, why would Kakuzu and Hidan go to Land of Fire to capture Naruto, when Pain said Kyuubi must be the last one to be captured, or Gedou Mazou ruins. Especially when there were two (three) more to go, namely Killer B and Roshi (and Utakata). Which puts us to Utakata's arc, which was "showed" right in the discussion between Pain and Hidan during sealing of Nibi. But the map is the same in both anime and manga, so it cant be much said as fact. ::Also, it is evident that the individual members are tasked with capturing bijuu, not the duos. Deidara went alone to face Gaara while Sasori only observed him, Kisame fought with Roshi alone, as Itachi evidently wasnt anyhow tired, and Deidara watched as Tobi goes to face Sanbi, but must finished it himself when Tobi started running away. Also, Hidan said it in this way that he was tasked with capturing Nibi. And Sasori said to Deidara that "he didnt found his bijuu yet", which was probably Nibi or Hachibi. The partner acts only as support when the tasked member needs help. ::And to support the idea that the crosses are prominent people, Pain said during sealing that they needed money, as part of the "first stage of their plan". And Kakuzu was treasurer of Akatsuki's funds. He brought the map after Yugito's defeat simply because their job to capture Nibi was done, so they can go and gain more money for their plan. And they set to Land of Fire because there was Chiriku, with milions of ryo of bounty for his head, a treasure for Akatsuki's afford. And this fact is supported by Deidara, who warned after sealing Hidan about Naruto. Why would he does it if by you Hidan and Kakuzu were tasked with capturing Naruto, so they will have to know who they are looking for? --VolteMetalic (talk) 19:07, September 13, 2011 (UTC) minor detail point Fuu spawned two tails not one, at the end of this chapter. you can see the wing growing on the other side also I would like to note we should including jinchuuriki transformations for Fuu and all other jinchuuriki to show the tails as a form :Fixed the first part. About the jinchūriki transformations, we haven't seen them do more than grow (create?) their tails so we don't have anything to place there. Wait until more is shown and we will happily add. Joshbl56 22:09, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Missing forehead protector? So... on this page it seems like Fū is missing her headband that is suppose to be on her arm. Should we add this to trivia like we did with Kabuto's glasses? Joshbl56 02:17, November 24, 2011 (UTC) :I just looked trough the manga, and as far as i can see, she havn't actually been wearing it at all since she was resurected.--Cosmikaze (talk) 22:35, November 24, 2011 (UTC) ::She has.--Cerez365™ 22:41, November 24, 2011 (UTC) :Just add it to the queue on Talk:Chapter-Tankōbon Differences as a potential error that has not been fixed as of yet, so we don't forget about it. — SimAnt 22:44, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Similar case. Now, since we don't know what gender Fu is, why in the paragraphs are we calling Fu a "she"? We have the same issue with Ameyuri and yet we aren't calling Ameyuri a "he" or "she". SusanooUnleashed (talk) 10:12, November 27, 2011 (UTC) :Kishimoto commented that he hasn't decided what gender Fu has, "but for now, it's a girl". Jacce | Talk | 13:17, November 27, 2011 (UTC) In chapter 565 she's called as a girl, if I'm not mistaken...--Omojuze (talk) 16:32, November 30, 2011 (UTC) I think we can remove the trivia part now. --Elveonora (talk) 16:33, November 30, 2011 (UTC) :They could be using gender-neutral pronouns in the original Japanese, you know. --kiadony --talk to me-- 16:45, November 30, 2011 (UTC) ::^That so we wait for raws.--Cerez365™ 17:25, November 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, the word "she" wasn't the only one evidence shown this chapter, khm... But ok, we should wait a bit Faust-RSI (talk) 18:21, November 30, 2011 (UTC) On mangareader, the scanlation refers to Fuu as a male in 565 as well as a female interchangably (and theyre translations are generally a lot more accurate than those of mangastream) I think we should note this interchangability in the trivia. On top of this in 565 Fuu has an obvious crotch buldge on one of the panels Thing What's the thing/weapon she's carrying, just asking out of curiosity?--Omojuze (talk) 18:59, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Just saying, this is in the article. We don't know yet. Skitts (talk) 19:05, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Transformations page Assuming that we will see more of her transformations, enough to warrant its own article, how would it be called? I know there's the automated system which links them in the infobox, does that mean we'd have to put the parenthesis in its name as well? Omnibender - Talk - 21:03, November 30, 2011 (UTC) :Seeing as it connects them by name I would guess you will have to unless you change her name and this Fu. Joshbl56 21:28, November 30, 2011 (UTC) ::I was asking about this, well sorta over here. Please to pree.--Cerez365™ 21:32, November 30, 2011 (UTC) So for this now, I think we should just try O.o and see if it works with the parentheses. I was wondering if because of this we should call the Yamanaka, Fū (ANBU) and her just Fū.--Cerez365™ 02:10, December 1, 2011 (UTC) :I'm down with that. The only reason ANBU Fu got priority was because at the time, he was the only one in the story. Now he's dead and ignorable and the Jinchuriki Fu has an article that needs linking. I say make the move.--'TheUltimate3' ~Keeper of Lore~ 02:17, December 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Agreed. Fuu (Anbu) is not relevant to the story AT ALL at the moment. And I am (and not only me) so tired of constant need to be redirected from his page when I'm searching fot Fuu (jin).Faust-RSI (talk) 06:48, December 1, 2011 (UTC) GENDER CONFIRMED Hey, I'm a new contributor who wants to join Narutopedia, and I've been reading your articles for over 2 years now. You guys are real accurate and legit. Getting back to topic about Fū's gender, I think the latest chapter (565) confirms Fū's gender as being female, due to Killer Bee's remark about "her" dodging his attacks. Please respond back. :Please, read the topic above, Similar case. We are waiting for the raw at the moment Faust-RSI (talk) 07:16, December 1, 2011 (UTC)